Painting a Rainbow
by Roguechere
Summary: ONE SHOT RogueRemy. Rogue discovers a way around her powers when it starts to rain. Pure fluff for those who just can't get enough ROMY! R&R is appreciated.


Disclaimer: I disclaim that which I can not claim and will not complain about it!

**Painting a Rainbow**

She is alone and it leaves her with a feeling she has become all too familiar with.

Hidden in the shadows that fall over the institute grounds, she stands in front of a small pond and stares. There is a small stone statue in the center of the water and Rogue could swear it was taunting her. It's of a young boy and girl, sitting on a bench and holding hands. It's all so innocent but for her it acts as a reminder. A cold and hard fact – '_set in stone_.' It's an intimate gesture that she as a grown adult might never know. Her arms automatically move to wrap around her torso, in an embrace she longs for from someone else.

The lace material of her dress is sliding past her fingers as she thinks of what the day had promised. Remy had asked her on a date and made reservations at her favorite restaurant. They had ordered one of everything on the menu including the most expensive wine they had to offer. Rogue ate until she was full and giddy. Then they had danced. Rogue remembered how it had felt like she was floating when he held her in his arms and twirled her across the dance floor. The feeling had little to do with the alcohol she had just consumed though and everything to do with being close to the man she loved.

The date still ended with them fighting though. It was inevitable after all. They were notorious for it and never seemed to disappoint those who would wager on their on-again off-again relationship. She couldn't even remember what it had been about anymore. Not that it mattered. It never really did. All she wanted now was to have that wonderful, floating feeling back.

Rogue looked up to the sky as though asking the heavens to permit her the simple request when she felt something wet fall onto her lower lip. It was raining. Somehow, she thought it fitting. A light breeze blew over her and gently caressed her skin. Her hair went flying out around her, as her dress lifted slightly to dance around her knees and take on a life of its own. A shiver ran through her as the cold air tickled the small droplets of water clinging onto her body. She turned into the wind, stretching her arms out to her sides and spread her fingers as wide as they would let her. She enjoyed every moment of it and smiled once the wind calmed.

"Chere" the whisper was so soft, that at first she thought it was just the wind. She held her breath though to turn around and see him standing there. His shaggy hair, loose and wet hung down to cover his eyes but Rogue could still see the little flecks of red burning through. Rogue couldn't help but wonder how the man managed to look so incredibly hot even in the rain. The two continued to stand there with neither one knowing exactly what to say to the other.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked with genuine concern while taking in her drenched form. He pulled his trench coat off and offered it to her but Rogue put her hand up to stop him.

"It's okay. I don't need it" she said with a smile. Rogue once again looked up into the night sky allowing the water to fall down on her face. A silence befell the two once again but this time it was different. Rogue was obviously having a moment of some kind and Remy was just wishing he could join in with her. So he waited, hoping that Rogue would let him eventually.

Finally, when she thought she had the strength to try and explain Rogue looked back down and whispered: "this is as close as it gets ta touch." Remy suddenly understood exactly what she meant and allowed his coat to fall to the ground. He smiled and threw his arms in the air, mimicking her, and let the water hit him the same way.

Rogue watched him with an innocent curiosity. She couldn't tell what he was doing or what he was feeling at the moment. She also briefly entertained the idea that he had gone completely mad. That's how it always was with him though and she wouldn't change it for a damned thing. Mystery had always been a common attraction between the two of them; even though, it was sometimes what kept them apart. Her head was tilted to the side, trying to get a clear view of his face when she saw him smirking at her through closed eyes.

"It's not bad chere," he said, then turned to look at her. "but it don' beat de real t'ing" and before Rogue was even able to entertain the idea of feeling sorry for herself, his mouth was on hers.

She was scared and excited at the same time. The kiss lasted a few blissful moments before the pull of her powers began. She broke away from Remy, looking into his eyes as realization hit them both. She tipped her head up and allowed the raindrops to cover her lips. With a seductive smile and a new burst of self-confidence, Rogue crushed her lips back onto Remy's.

Remy allowed himself the luxury of brushing his fingers over her slick, wet skin while running his hands up and down her arms. The two would pause momentarily only long enough to allow the water barrier to build itself back up again when the pull became too strong. The kisses had started off quick and fierce at first but as the rain began to fall down faster and harder, they became slow and passionate. The two kept their lips parted enough so that they were constantly moistened but made sure never to lose complete skin to skin contact with one another.

The two lovers had completely forgotten about Rogue's deadly touch and with the water now acting as a constant barrier, the two began to take full advantage of the situation.

Inhibitions weren't the only things being discarded anymore.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was at that very moment Rogue woke up. She was a bit disappointed that she hadn't been able to visualize the moment her and Remy were about to share but was more overwhelmed with a giddy feeling. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips until her face began to hurt. She stretched out her arms until they touched her headboard then pointed her toes in the opposite direction. Satisfied, Rogue swung her legs over the edge of the bed and headed for the washroom. Before making it, she realized the room was a bit dark and her eyes wandered over to the window. Rather than being blinded by the sunlight that usually shone through, she was welcomed by gray clouds. The smile grew even bigger as she made her way to shut the washroom door. 'Looks like it might rain' she thought with great optimism as scenes from her dream flashed in her mind.

Closing the door she thought, '_and if it doesn't, I'm sure Ro' wouldn' mind helpin' meh out._'

The End.


End file.
